Our Love
by KecoaLaut Blusukan
Summary: Satu-satunya kebenaran adalah saat kau dan aku bersama. Saat 'kau' dan 'aku' menjadi 'kita'. TaoRis Fanfiction YAOI. Oneshoot. Dapat ide mendadak pas liat fancam banner KrisYeol di konser Thailand kemarin


**Author : KecoaLaut**

**Pairing : TaoRis**

**Rate : G = Gaje, Garing. N = Ngaco, Nyeleneh**

**Genre : Hurt**

**Disclaimer : TaoRis bukan milik saya! #kasian**

**Warning : -YAOI**

**-Typo berceceran**

**-FF dibuat dalam mood naik-turun jadi maaf kalau ceritanya aneh**

Seoul, malam hari. Malam kian larut namun segala aktifitas kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan itu tak kunjung berakhir. Masih banyak pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Masih banyak mobil-mobil yang melintasi jalanan. Masih banyak orang-orang yang bercengkrama di dalam café dengan secangkir minuman hangat. Seoul, memang kota yang tak pernah tidur.

Tao, sang magnae EXO-M, kini tengah sibuk memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Menyiapkan segala keperluannya untuk konser di Thailand besok. Di sampingnya ada Kris, sang leader EXO-M, yang juga merupakan kekasihnya, turut membantu Tao menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Maklum saja, Kris lebih teliti menyiapkan segala sesuatunya daripada Tao.

"Yap! Selesai!" seru Kris setelah menutup tas milik Tao.

Pemuda tinggi itu dengan segera meletakkan tas milik Tao pada tempatnya. Merapikan posisinya agar berada tepat di sebelah tas miliknya. Ck! Teliti sekali kau, Dduizhang.

Tao hanya terdiam menatap Kris dari atas kasurnya. Ia terus terdiam mengamati Kris yang bergerak kesana-kemari. Bahkan ketika kekasihnya itu duduk di sampingnya, ia tetap diam.

Kris menatap Tao yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikannya. Pemuda rupawan itu menghela nafas sebentar sebelum berkata,

"Ada apa, sayang?"

Tak menjawab, Tao terus diam menatap wajah Kris. Mengamati wajah sang kekasih yang terpahat sempurna. Hmm, pantas saja banyak orang yang terpikat padanya.

"Ada apa, sayang?" ulang Kris

Tao mengalihkan arah pandangnya dari Kris. Menghela nafas sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap ke dalam mata sang naga.

"Apa kata orang tuamu waktu itu, ge? Tentang kita?"

SKAKMATH!

Kenapa harus pertanyaan ini? Tubuh kris menegang. Tak tau harus menjawab apa dan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Memang sewaktu ia pergi ke Kanada kemarin, ia sempat mengatakan pada Tao jika ia ingin membicarakan tentang hubungan mereka pada orang tuanya. Tapi sayangnya, jawaban yang ia dapatkan justru jauh dari yang ia harapkan.

Tao terus menunggu jawaban dari Kris. Sementara Kris sibuk memutar otaknya. Sibuk merangkai kata yang akan ia gunakan sebagai jawaban. Ia benar-benar harus memilah kata-kata yang bagus agar Tao tak sakit hati. Tao itu sensitive. Sangat perasa. Salah kata sedikit saja bisa berakibat fatal.

Tao mendengus melihat Kris yang tak kunjung menjawab. Ia sudah menduga jika ini akan terjadi. Lagi.

"Mereka menentang hubungan kita lagi, kan?" Tanya Tao sarkastik

"Mereka hanya perlu waktu, Tao" kata Kris mencoba menenangkan

Tao kembali mendengus. "Benarkah? Percayalah, mereka tidak akan pernah mau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu" kata Tao sinis

"Mereka pasti akan menerimamu, Tao! Aku yakin itu!" sanggah Kris cepat

"Oh, ya? Kapan? 10 tahun lagi? 50 tahun lagi? 100 tahun lagi? Oh, aku sungguh tidak sabar Wu Yi Fan! 100 tahun terlalu singkat bagiku!" sahut Tao sinis

Kris menghela nafasnya. Kekasihnya sudah mulai emosi.

"Apa kau masih ingin menyembunyikan hubungan kita dari orang tuamu, ge?" Tanya Tao

Kris mengangguk lemah. "Percayalah, Tao. Ini bukan untuk selamanya. Ini hanya sementara"

"Sampai kapan kita akan terus seperti ini?"

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Meraih kedua tangan sang kekasih. Menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Memainkan jemarinya dengan jemari milik Tao.

"Sampai mereka mau menerima dan mengerti bahwa…"

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Mengecup sekilas bibir sang kekasih dengan lembut. Dengan tatapan lembut, ia berkata

"Hanya padamu ku temukan cinta"

Tao terdiam. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Seandainya saja suasana kali ini seperti biasanya, mungkin ia akan menunduk malu seraya berkata 'Gombal' pada Kris. Tapi, sayangnya, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Ia lelah menjalani hubungan yang ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana ke depannya. Sama sekali tak memiliki harapan.

"Aku menyerah…" lirih Tao pelan

Kening Kris mengernyit. Bingung. "Maksudmu?"

Tao menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Ia menoleh. Menatap Kris tepat ke dalam mata tajamnya. Dengan keyakinan yang ada, ia berujar

"Aku menyerah dengan hubungan ini. Aku ingin…kita berakhir"

Mata Kris membelalak tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Tao menyerah begitu saja disaat ia tengah memperjuangkan hubungan mereka?

Kris mencengkram erat kedua bahu Tao. Menatap pemuda itu serius. "Jangan bercanda, Tao!"

Tao menyentakkan tangan Kris yang mencengkram bahunya. "Aku tidak bercanda, ge!"

"Tapi kenapa kau menyerah disaat aku tengah memperjuangkan hubungan kita?" sentak Kris dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi

Tao menatap remeh pada Kris yang masih menstabilkan deru napasnya. "Apa yang harus aku pertahankan pada hubungan yang terus menerus disembunyikan?"

Serasa tertampar, Kris tak mampu menjawab. Lidahnya terasa kelu mendengar penuturan Tao yang menghantam ulu hatinya dengan telak.

"Adakah alasan jika aku harus bertahan pada hubungan yang terus menerus kau tutupi?"

"Ada! Tentu saja ada!" sahut Kris cepat. "Aku mencintaimu. Tidakkah alasan itu cukup bagimu untuk bertahan di sisiku?"

Tao tertawa remeh mendengar jawaban Kris. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan menjauhi Kris. Berdiri di dekat jendela menatap gemerlap kota Seoul di malam hari.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku dan aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat. Tapi, terus bertahan pada hubungan yang sama sekali tak memiliki harapan…"

Tao memejamkan matanya, sebelum berujar "Itu menyakitkan"

Kris menatap miris pada Tao. Ia tau kekasihnya itu sangat terluka. Tapi sejujurnya, ia pun turut terluka dalam hal ini. Terus menerus menyangkal hubungan yang ada, itu membuatnya tersiksa.

Kris beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tao. Langkahnya terhenti kala suara Tao terdengar

"Sudahlah, ge. Menyerahlah. Kita akhiri saja sampai disini"

"Tapi, Tao…" suara Kris terdengar lirih. Kecewa akan keputusan Tao yang menyerah begitu saja.

"Aku mengantuk. Mau tidur. Gege sebaiknya tidur. Besok kita harus berangkat ke Thailand" kata Tao cepat. Tak ingin mendengar apapun dari Kris.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Percuma jika bicara pada Tao yang sedang dalam keadaan emosi. Lebih baik besok saja membicarakan hal ini lagi.

"Baiklah. Gege tidur. Selamat malam, Tao"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kris keluar dari kamar Tao-Xiumin. Meninggalkan Tao yang terdiam menatap Seoul dengan air mata yang mengalir. Ia menangis. Dalam diam.

..

..

..

..

..

Seluruh member EXO-M kini sudah berada di bandara Incheon. Duduk dengan manis di ruang tunggu bandara. Menunggu jadwal keberangkatan pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke Thailand.

Lay menatap bingung pada pasangan Kris dan Tao. Mereka berdua terlihat mendiamkan satu ama lain. Terlihat menjauh satu sama lain. Tak mau duduk bersama seperti biasanya. Tao dengan Luhan. Sementara Kris sibuk mengganggu Xiumin dan Chen.

Heh? Sejak kapan Kris mau mengganggu pasangan yang sedang kasmaran?

'Ada apa dengan anak panda dan eyang naga ini?' batin Lay bingung

Lay mengedikkan bahunya. Tak mau ikut campur dalam permasalahan yang terjadi pada pasangan itu.

..

..

..

..

..

Xiumin meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa pegal akibat terlalu lama duduk didalam pesawat. Kini seluruh member EXO-M sudah tiba di bandara Thailand. Para fans yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangan mereka, langsung menyambut mereka dengan antusias. Mengangkat tinggi-tinggi banner yang bertuliskan nama-nama member EXO-M

Luhan menatap takjub pada para fans yang selalu antusias menyambut mereka. Menyerukan nama mereka dengan banner yang terangkat tinggi. Luhan mengamati satu per satu banner yang ada. Dimulai dari fans yang jaraknya paling dekat dengannya. Seorang noona.

**'KRIS IS MINE!'**

'Huweh? Diswushu Tao baru tau rasa itu noona!' batin Luhan

**'TAO IS MINE!' **kali ini banner dari seorang adjhumma

'Hiyaaaaaaaaaa! Adjhummaaaaaaaaaaa! Eyang naga ada di belakang Tao. Hati-hati! Kau bisa disemburnya!' batin Luhan lagi

**'XIUHAN COUPLE!'** kali ini banner dari sekumpulan gadis yang Luhan baca. Rupanya gadis-gadis itu Xiuhan Shipper.

'Tidaaaaaaaaaaaak! Aku milik Sehunnieeeeeeeeeeeee! Bukan Baoziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!' jerit Luhan dalam hati

Luhaan terus melihat satu persatu banner yang dibawa oleh fans. Ia nyaris tersedak saat matanya melihat banner yang paling besar di bandara itu.

**'TAORIS IS REAL!'**

Luhan meringis melihat banner tersebut. Mungkin karena terlalu takjub dengan ukuran bannernya. Sampai-sampai ia lupa harus mengekspresikan wajahnya seperti apa. Well, Shipper Thailand memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh dalam hal ini.

'Itu banner apa tenda pengungsian ya? Apa jangan-jangan itu tenda pengungsian tapi dibuat banner oleh mereka? Hm, bisa jadi sih' batin Luhan asal

Luhan kembali melihat-lihat banner yang dibawa oleh fans. Tatapannya berubah sendu tatkala matanya tak sengaja menangkap salah satu banner. Banner yang tak kalah besar dari banner TaoRis. Banner bertuliskan

**'KRAY IS REAL!'**

Luhan menatap Tao yang berjalan di sampingnya. Pemuda itu terus berjalan menunduk. Tak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kris yang berjalan tepat di belakang Tao. Leader EXO-M itu diam saja. Tak bereaksi apapun pada teriakan fans yang menyerukan namany. Pemuda tinggi itu terus menatap Tao. Tatapan terluka dan kecewa jelas terlukis dalam mata sang naga.

Luhan mengalihakn pandangannya pada Lay. Kekasih Sehun itu meringis begitu menemukan Lay yang tengah asik memakan cemilannya dengan Xiumin dan Chen sambil berjalan. Rupanya sang 'King of Snack' EXO-M itu juga sama seklai tak memperhatikan sekitarnya.

'Kapan ya semua member EXO bertingkah waras?' batin Luhan lagi

..

..

..

..

..

"Lay, ayo sekamar denganku!" kata Luhan saat mereka sudah tiba di hotel

Lay mengangguk dengan mulut yang masih sibuk mengunyah camilannya.

Chen melirik Xiumin. Pemuda berpipi gembil itu tersipu saat menyadari tatapan sang kekasih. "Xiumin hyung, ayo kita seka-"

"Aku sekamar dengan Xiumin hyung!" potong Tao

Mata Chen membulat dan mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar Tao.

"Chen-ge sekamar saja dengan Kris-ge" kata Tao lagi yang sudah menyeret Xiumin ke salah satu kamar. Sementara Xiumin hanya bisa menatap Chen dengan melas.

Mata Chen semakin membulat. Sekamar lagi dengan Kris? Huwaaaaaaaaaa! Kapan dia bisa sekamar dengan Baozi kesayangannya?

"Sudahlah, Chen. Kau sekamar saja denganku" kata Kris yang sudah membuka pintu kamarnya

"Ta-tapi, ge…"

"Sekamar denganku atau kau aku suruh tidur di koridor hotel?!" kata Kris tajam

Dan yeah, Chen langsung terdiam. Memangnya siapa lagi yang berani melawan Kris kalau leader itu sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya? Tatapan tajam setajam pedang yang mungkin sangat berguna untuk membelah semangka. Kalau mereka beli semangka nantinya.

'Oh, ubur-ubur! Bahkan sengatanmu kalah tajam dari tatapan tajam Kris-ge' batin Chen pilu

..

..

..

..

..

Tao mematut dirinya pada cermin. Membenarkan tatanan rambutnya dan juga merapikan kostum konsernya. Tao memperhatikan kantung matanya. Sial! Ada lingkaran hitam. Ini pasti karena beberapa hari ini ia kurang tidur. Bahkan bisa dibilang tidak tidur sama sekali.

"Tao…"

Tao tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya. Lewat pantulan cermin ini, ia bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Sosok pemuda rupawan yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Sosok Kris.

"Ada apa, ge?" Tanya Tao tanpa menoleh

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu"

"Soal apa?"

"Hubungan kita"

Tao menghela nafasnya. "Aku rasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan urusan pribadi, ge. Sebentar lagi kita akan perform. Dan aku pikir tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai hal itu"

Tao berniat menjauhi Kris. Namun belum sempat ia menjauh, Kris sudah lebih dulu mencegatnya. Mengurungnya di antara tubuh Kris dan meja rias. Kris terus menghimpit tubuh Tao dengan tubuhnya. Hingga magnae EXO-M itu terduduk di atas meja rias dan bersandar pada cermin. Memenjarakan sang kungfu panda dengan kedua lengannya.

"Jangan membohongi perasaanmua, Tao" kata Kris

"Aku tidak membohongi perasaanku!" sanggah Tao

"Latih dulu matamu sebelum berbohong, Tao. Kau tertekan membohongi perasaanmua sendiri. Aku tau itu"

"Aku tidak berbohong!" sanggah Tao lagi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku" tantang Kris

"Aku tidak mencintaimu" jawab Tao

Kris terdiam menatap Tao. Pemuda keturunan China-Kanada itu menatap Tao tepat ke dalam matanya. Mata yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, dan juga… jatuh cinta.

Kris tertawa remeh saat lagi-lagi ia menemukan kebohongan di mata itu. "Mulutmu bisa berbohong. Tapi mata dan hatimu menolak untuk berbohong"

Mata Tao membulat penuh. Bagaimana bisa pemuda di hadapannya ini tau apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan? Tao, sepertinya kau lupa kalau Kris sudah sangat mengenalmu luar dalam.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tak sanggup lagi beradu tatap dengan Kris. Ia tau, ia tidak akan pernah menang beradu argument dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajah manis itu. "Katakan padaku, Tao. Kenapa kau memilih menyerah padahal kita masih bisa memperjuangkan hubungan ini?"

Tao terdiam. Matanya terpejam menikmati setiap kecupan yang Kris berikan. Bagaimana bisa ia mengatakan tidak mencintai Kris, sementara dirinya masih sangat menikmati tiap sentuhan Kris.

"Tao?"

Mata Tao terbuka. Dengan suara yang lirih ia menjawab

"Karena ini salah. Aku tidak ingin kita melangkah terlalu jauh hingga melupakan kebenaran yang harusnya sudah dari dulu kita lakukan. Saling menjauh. Itu yang terbaik"

Gerakan Kris terhenti. Leader EXO-M itu menarik wajahnya dari Tao. Menatap Tao yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu. Bisa ia lihat bahwa dalam mata panda itu, masih tersimpan kilatan cinta yang besar untuk dirinya.

Kris tersenyum. Ia tau pemuda di hadapannya ini masih mencintainya. Pemuda ini hanya takut dengan perasaannya, dan ia perlu ditenangkan. "Kebenaran? Satu-satunya kebenaran adalah saat kau dan aku bersama. Saat 'aku' dan 'kamu' menjadi 'kita "

Kris kembali mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka. Mengecup bibir Tao dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan pemuda manis itu. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus bisa mendapatkan Tao kembali.

Tao tersentak saat merasakan lidah Kris berusaha menerobos masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Dengan sisa kesadaran yang ada, ia mendoorng tubuh Kris. Membuat Kris terhuyung ke belakang dan tautan mereka terlepas.

Tao buru-buru merapikan baju dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Emlangkah cepat meninggalkan ruang rias itu. Saat ia hampir memutar kenop pintu, Kris kembali bersuara

"Kau terlambat jika ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, Tao. Karena aku tau kau mencintaiku dan selamanya aku tidak akan pernah melepasmu"

Tao tersenyum mendengar Kris yang tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Bahkan tanpa Kris katakan pun, ia tau pemuda rupawan itu tidak akan pernah mau melepasnya. Tapi, sayangnya, ia sudah lelah. Lelah dengan semuanya.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk memulai, ge. Begitu juga untuk mengakhiri"

Tao menarik napasnya sebelum melanjutkan "Kehilangan itu sebuah keharusan. Dan mungkin saja kau memang harus kehilangan diriku"

Setelahnya Tao melangkah pergi. Benar-benar pergi. Meninggalkan Kris yang terduduk lemas di lantai. Meninggalkan Kris yang mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Meninggalkan Kris yang menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Tao. Sangat…"

..

..

..

..

..

Konser berjalan dengan lancar. Semua member EXO-M memberikan penampilan terbaik mereka. Keriuhan fans yang meneriakkan nama mereka terus menggema.

Kris, walaupun suasana hatinya sedang buruk, ia terus menunjukkan senyumnya. Walaupun terkadang justru senyum getir lah yang tercetak di wajahnya. Terus berusaha menjaga wibawa dan terlihat baik-baik saja di hadapan para penggemar.

Tak ada bedanya dengan Kris. Tao pun begitu. Walau suasana hatinya buruk, ia terus berusaha ceria. Berusaha agar terlihat menikmati konser dan selalu berinteraksi dengan fans yang menyapanya.

"TAO! TAO!"

Tao menoleh saat salah satu fans meneriakkan namanya. Ia tersenyum pada fans itu. Fans itu melemparkan sesuatu ke atas panggung. Tepat di hadapannya. Sebuah handuk. Tao tersenyum berterima kasih. Berpikir bahwa fans itu mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

Saat hendak membawa handuk itu menuju wajahnya, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah tulisan di handuk itu

"**KRISYEOL IS REAL!"**

Tao terdiam beberapa saat. Menatap kosong pada handuk itu. Ekspressi wajahnya berubah datar. Tangannya refleks menggenggam erat handuk itu.

Tao melirik fans tadi melalui ekor matanya. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh harap. Seolah berkata 'ayo berikan itu pada Kris'

Tao menghela nafasnya. Dengan wajah masam ia menghampiri Kris.

"Kris-ge…" panggil Tao. Menyodorkan handuk itu pada Kris

Kris menoleh sekilas. Mengambil cepat handuk itu dari tangan Tao dan langsung memakainya. Tak menyadari Tao yang menatapnya pilu.

'Seandainya handuk itu bertuliskan **TaoRis, **apa kau juga akan langsung memakainya di hadapan fans?'

Tao kembali melirik fans tadi. Gadis itu berteriak kegirangan saat Kris langsung memakai handuk bertuliskan KrisYeol tanpa pikir panjang. Pasti dia mengira bahwa Kris dan Chanyeol memang memiliki hubungan khusus.

..

..

..

..

..

Tao terdiam di balkon kamar hotelnya. Menatap indahnya malam kota Thailand. Ia terus terdiam tak bergeming. Bahkan saat Xiumin mengajaknya makan malam di luar, ia diam saja. Pikirannya terus melayang pada konser tadi. Saat tanpa ragu Kris memakai handuk bertuliskan KrisYeol di hadapan fans. Padahal selama ini pemuda tinggi itu selalu ragu untuk memakai banner, handuk atau apapun itu yang bertuliskan TaoRis.

Tao mencengkram dadanya erat. "Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

**CKLEK!**

Tao menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Dua pemuda manis masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan dan Lay.

"Hai, Tao" sapa Lay yang menghampiri Tao. Tak lupa membawa sekantong besar berisi cemilan di tangannya. Dasar raja cemilan!

Luhan mengekor di belakang Lay. Pemuda manis itu menempatkan dirinya di samping Tao. Lay membuka bungkus cemilannya dan mulai memakannya.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan berpisah dengan, Kris?" tanya Luhan membuka suara

Tao tersenyum miris. "Kris-ge yang memberitahukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku yang memintanya"

"Kau pasti sudah mendengar alasannya dari Kris-ge, bukan? Kenapa bertanya lagi padaku?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu, Tao"

Tao menghela nafasnya. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya hari ini. "Aku lelah menjalin hubungan yang tak pasti ke depannya seperti apa. Lebih tepatnya…aku takut"

Luhan mengangkat kedua alisnya. Memandang Tao tak percaya. "Kau memutuskan Kris hanya karena itu?"

Tao menatap sinis pada Luhan. Merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan pemuda itu. "Kau mungkin akan menganggapku kekanak-kanakkan karena hal ini, ge. Tapi percayalah, kau sedang tidak berada dalam posisiku sekarang. Dan kau pasti tidak tau rasa sakitnya, karena yang tau rasa sakitnya hanya orang yang benar-benar mengalami!"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Well, kau memang kekanak-kanakkan, Tao" katanya enteng

Kening Tao berkedut pertanda tak suka dengan ucapan Luhan

"Maksudku begini. Kau mengatakan padaku kalau aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu karena aku tidak berada dalam posisimu, kan? Sekarang, pernahkah kau mencoba menempatkan dirimu pada posisi Kris yang terus memperjuangkan hubungan kalian? Terus berjuang meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya agar menyetujui hubungan kalian? Bisa kau bayangkan betapa beratnya perjuangan Kris? Bpernahkah kau berpikir sampai sejauh itu, Tao?" tanya Luhan

Tao tersentak. Sungguh, ia tak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Selama ini yang ia pikirkan hanya tentang perasaannya saja. Rasa takutnya, dan juga kepastian hubungan yang tak kunjung ia terima dari Kris. Ia tak pernah berpikir seberapa tertekannya Kris selama ini.

"Kadang, kita juga harus menempatkan diri pada posisi orang lain agar kita bisa memahami perasaannya. Cobalah sekali saja kau tempatkan dirimu pada posisi Kris. Maka kau akan tau apa yang ia rasakan selama ini. Kris bisa selalu memahamimu karena dia selalu mencoba untuk menempatkan dirinya pada posisimu, Tao. Kris selalu mencoba terlihat baik-baik saja dan juga berwibawa. Tapi dibalik itu semua, dia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang juga menginginkan cinta. Dan itu semua ia temukan pada dirimu, Tao"

Lay yang baru saja menghabiskan dua bungkus keripik kentangnya, merangkul bahu Tao. Mengusap kepala sang magnae dengan lembut.

"Cinta itu bukan soal menuntut, Tao. Melainkan memberi perhatian dan kasih sayang yang tulus" ujarnya turut memberikan nasehat

Tao menoleh. Terdiam menatap Lay. Rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya.

"Pacaran itu dijalani oleh dua orang, dan keduanya harus sama-sama berjuang mempertahankan hubungan itu. Jika hanya satu orang yang berjuang, itu bukan pacaran. Tapi siksaan. Jika kekasihmu tengah memperjuangkan sesuatu, maka tugasmu adalah menyeimbangkan keadaan. Dengan cara memberi semangat dan mendukungnya hingga akhir. Kau mengerti?" tanya Lay mengakhiri penjelasannya

Tao mengangguk lemah. Sungguh, ia tak mampu berkata apapun sekarang. Semua ucapan Lay dan Luhan menghantamnya telak.

"Tao…"

Tao menoleh. Luhan kembali membuka suaranya.

"Tidak ada seseorang yang hebat tanpa kehadiran sosok kuat di belakangnya. Begitu pula dengan Kris. Kris yang sekarang, bisa berdiri penuh wibawa dengan mengemban tugas berat sebagai leader EXO-M, itu semua karena ada kau di belakangnya. Sosok kuat yang selalu mendukungnya. Sosok yang selalu bisa ia jadikan sandaran ketika ia lemah"

Luhan menghela napas sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan. "Tidak akan pernah ada sosok Kris yang seperti itu jika kau meninggalkannya, Tao. Kau sudah lihat buktinya saat konser tadi. Dia menjadi linglung. Bicara seadanya saja. Tatapan matanya kerap kali kosong. Itu sama sekali bukan Kris"

Hening. Ketiganya terdiam setelah Luhan mengakhiri ucapannya.

"Aku takut dengan ketidak pastian ini, ge. Walau aku tau dia begitu mencintaiku, tapi tetap saja ada rasa takut dalam hatiku" Tao berujar setelah ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Jangan biarkan rasa takut mengalahkan rasa cintamu" kata Lay. "Ketakutan hanya akan menjadi penghalang terwujudnya cinta yang tulus" lanjutnya

Tao memandang Luhan dan Lay bergantian. Dewasa sekali kedua gegenya ini. Pasti Suho dan Sehun merasa sanagt beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti mereka.

"Kenapa jatuh cinta terasa begitu menyakitkan ya?" kata Tao dengan nada setengah bercanda

"Kadang, rasa sakit itu perlu agar kita tau apa arti bahagia yang sebenarnya, Tao" sahut Luhan.

Tao tersenyum manis. Rasa takut itu menghilang begitu saja. Dan ia sadar bahwa kemarin ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah.

"Tapi, kenapa tadi Kris-ge mau memakai handuk bertuliskan KrisYeol?" tanya Tao lagi

"Mungkin dia mengira kalau handuk itu bertuliskan TaoRis. Biasanya kau kan selalu memberinya barang-barang dari Shipper kalian saat di atas panggung" kata Luhan

"Atau mungkin saja waktu konser tadi mata Kris tiba-tiba bintitan" ujar Lay asal

"Hah? Bintitan?" tanya Tao bingung. Matanya mengerjap lucu beberapa kali.

Luhan tersenyum saat menyadari Tao kembali seperti semula. Menjadi magnae EXO-M yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Sedangkan Lay, ia makin bersemangat untuk menggoda Tao.

"Iya. Bintitan! Bintitan karena terus melihat bokongmu! Apa kau tidak tau kalau Kris terus saja melihat bokongmu dengan intens saat konser tadi? Kata orang tua dulu, kalau kita terlalu intens melihat daerah pribadi seseorang apalagi sambil menghayal yang tidak-tidak, mata kita akan bintitan. Nah, mungkin saja kan mata Kris tadi tiba-tiba bintitan karena melihat bokongmu terus? Makanya dia tidak tau kalau handuk yang dia pakai itu tulisannya bukan TaoRis" jelas Lay menggebu-gebu mengungkapkan analisis asalnya. Tak lupa selalu menekankan kata 'bokong' di setiap kalimatnya.

Wajah Tao memerah sempurna mendengar penuturan Lay. Sementara Luhan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Dasar Lay sarap! Iya sih maksudnya baik mau mencairkan suasana. Mau membuat Tao ceria. Tapi jangan menggunakan kaliamt yang vulgar gitu dooooong. Bokong, bokong! Mentangt-mentang sesama uke, lalu seenaknya aja bilang bokong.

Yah, tapi setidaknya dengan analisis ngawur Lay itu keadaan menjadi seperti semula. Memang tidak salah sih jika member EXO menganggap bahwa Lay itu lucu. Walau orangnya sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia itu lucu.

Kris mengganti-ganti channel TV dengan bosan. Sama sekali tidak ada acara yang menarik minatnya. Acara yang setidaknya mampu membuat ia melupakan Tao barang sejenak. Walau nyatanya bayangan pemuda itu terus menari dengan lincah dalam pikirannya.

**BRAKK!**

Kris nyaris terjungkal saat mendengar suara debaman keras dari pintu kamarnya yang dibuka paksa. Matanya membelalak saat tau siapa pelaku pendobrakan itu.

"Ta…Tao?"

Tak menghiraukan keterkejutan Kris, pemuda bermata panda itu langsung menghampiti Kris. Menghambur ke dalam pelukan pemuda tinggi itu.

"Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Kris-geeeeeeeeeeeeee"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Kenapa Tao masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan keadaan menangis?

"Tao…kau kenapa?"

"Huweeeeeeeeeeee! Aku minta maaf, ge. Huhuuhu…."

Kening Kris semakin berkerut. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jemarinya bergerak tak beraturan memainkan kemeja belakang Kris dengan gugup. "Ka..karena aku bertingkah kekanakkan" lirihnya

Kris diam. Membiarkan Tao sendiri yang menjelaskan semuanya. Jemarinya mengelus-elus punggung Tao dengan lembut.

"Maaf karena aku telah bersikap kekanak-kanakkan. Maaf karena aku selalu menuntutmu. Selalu membebanimu dengan hubungan kita. Membiarkan dirimu berjuang sendirian dan meninggalkanmu saat kau tengah berjuang untuk hubungan kita. Maafkan aku, ge, hikss…"

Kris tersenyum. Akhirnya Tao mau mengerti. Jemarinya terus mengelus punggung Tao yang bergetar.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tao. Gege mengerti perasaanmu. Setiap orang pasti menginginkan sebuah hubungan yang pasti ke depannya, dan sekarang aku sedang memperjuangkan itu untukmu"

Tao semakin menangis mendengar penuturan Kris. Dasar Kris bodoh! Kenapa malah mengatakan hal-hal yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah, sih?

"Maafkan aku, ge. Karena ketakutanku sudah mengikis kepercayaanku padamu"

Kris tersenyum lagi. Pemuda rupawan itu mengecup kepala Tao dengan sayang. "Sebenarnya aku juga sama, Tao. Aku juga mengalami ketakutan itu. Takut tak bisa memperjuangkan hubungan ini. Hingga akhirnya membuatmu lelah dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi…"

Kris melepaskan pelukan Tao darinya. Mendongakkan wajah Tao yang sudah basah agar berhadapan dengannya. Menatap langsung ke dalam mata sang panda.

"…aku telah melawan rasa takutku hanya untuk mencintaimu"

Tao tertegun. Suaranya tercekat. Pemuda manis itu menatap penuh haru pada Kris.

"Jika kau mencintaiku, maukah kau melwan rasa takut itu untukku?" tanya Kris

Tao mengangguk. Ia kembali membenamkan dirinya dalam pelukan Kris. "Aku mencintaimu, ge"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Tao. Jadi… kau mau kembali padaku?"

Tao mendongak menatap Kris. Memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Mengecup sekilas bibir Kris. "Tanpa kau minta pun, aku pasti kembali padamu"

Tao mendorong tubuh Kris hingga pemuda itu terlentang di sofa. Dengan posisi yang duduk di atas perut Kris, pemuda kelahiran Qingdao itu mengerling nakal, seraya berkata

"Karena aku milikmu…seutuhnya"

Kris menyeringai penuh arti. "Yeah, kau memang milikku, Huang Zi Tao"

..

..

..

..

..

Cinta itu bukan hanya tentang kebahagiaan. Tapi juga tentang luka dan perjuangan. Tanpa adanya luka dan perjuangan, cinta takkan pernah terwujud. Ia hanya akan menjadi mimpi semu yang terus membuaimu dalam kenyataan yang tak pernah ada. Dan jangan pernah berurusan dengan cinta jika tidak siap terluka.

Genggam apa yang masih bisa kau genggam. Pertahankan sekuat tenaga. Sebelum akhirnya kau menyesal setelah melihat ia bahagia bersama orang lain.

Percayalah bahwa Tuhan selalu menyelipkan satu kado istimewa dibalik setiap permasalahan manusia. Dan yakinlah, tangan Tuhan tidak pernah terlambat untuk menolong umatNya dalam setiap masalah.

..

..

..

..

..

**Our Love**

**FIN**

Ini FF langsung ketik aja pas liat fancam soal banner yang dilempar ke Tao waktu konser di Thailand kemarin. Niatnya sih mau dibuat sedih kaya Dernier Message karena kebetulan banget kemarin ada yg PM minta dibuatin sequel dari FF itu. Tapi ga tau kenapa, pas ngetik malah jadinya kaya gini. Nah, itu endingnya kenapa malah jadi ceramah kaya mamah Dedeh gitu ya? =,,=

Ga nge-feel kan pastinya, ya? Tau kok saya T_T

Untuk Dernier Message ga tau mau dibuat sequelnya atau ga. Soalnya saya ga jago kalau disuruh buat sequel. Feelnya pasti ga ada.

Nah, akhir kata, biarpun FF ini jelek dan aneh, berkenan dong buat ninggalin reviewnya. ^^

Sampai jumpa di FF lain yaaa~ itu pun kalau saya ga males ngetik #plak

Regards,

KecoaLaut

01042013

16 : 05


End file.
